criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Mice and Men
Game of Mice and Men 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Santsey Banks and it's the 14th case of the game, also the second one to take place in Santsey Banks. Plot After finding out that Julia Hardwin and the family cult had connections to Melbury Cobras gang, the team immediately went to the gang hideout in order to interrogate their leader Hanna Gonzalez. However, when they arrived, gang member Brianna Overstone told them that Hanna is attacked by rats. The team investigated the hideout and found Hanna half-eaten by rats. Coroner Megan Alan said that the killer first shot Hanna multiple times before unleashing rats on her. Adrian and player then added student and former gangster Cindy McMinn, environmental activist Andrew Hunt and Brianna on the suspect line. When the pair returned back, they got approached by gun dealer Eric Blakeley, who said that he saw the killer throwing the gun away. The team then investigated the street corner and found a gun that Eric was talking about. After adding poet Omar Al Hadawi and Eric himself on the suspect list, the pair searched around Hanna's apartment. They later found out that Brianna stole money from the gang and that Hanna leaked photos of Andrew harming the environment. When Adrian and player returned back, Chief Diane Miller informed them that Cindy is threatening to shoot Brianna. Adrian and player then managed to save Brianna and calm down Cindy, who revealed that she planned Hanna's murder in order to prevent a gang war from happening again. After puting Cindy in custody, the pair investigated the bridge and found out that Omar Al Hadawi slept with the victim, and that Eric Blakeley scammed Hanna by sending her broken guns. After finding all of the remaining evidence, the pair arrested Andrew for the murder. When confronted, Andrew said that he killed Hanna for Brianna's safety. Andrew revealed that Brianna is his girlfriend and that he knew how Brianna stole money from the gang for their newborn baby. However, when Hanna found out about that, she threatened Brianna that she will take her child away if she doesn't re-pay. Andrew explained how Hanna was connected to human trafficking before and only gang members knew about it. When Andrew met up with Hanna to tell her that they don't have enough money, Hanna snapped and decided to take the matter into her own hands. Wanting to keep his girlfriend and his baby safe, Andrew shot Hanna multiple times and unleashed hungry rats on her to cover up the murder. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Andrew to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, the team questioned Brianna about the drugs Julia Hardwin bought from them. Brianna said that she never heard of the drugs or Julia Hardwin, meaning that probably only Hanna knew about it. The pair then searched around the hideout and they only found a blue powder on Hanna's watch. Rosie Summers analyzed the powder and confirmed that it was the same drug used on Lilly Miller. Rosie said how the drug didn't really had any specific effects on Lilly, except for making her feel dizzy, making Rosie suspect that the drug isn't even finished. The team then went to question Andrew in prison to see if he knew anything. Andrew then told them how he overhead Hanna talking on the phone with someone and telling them how the drug will be finished and sent to them in few days. Adrian and player searched around the bridge and they've managed to find Hanna's purse that Andrew tried to get rid off. After searching through the purse, the team found a hologram message of Julia, telling Hanna to hurry with creating the drug since her accomplice has to send the children to ''Phase 2. Worried, the team told everything to Chief. Meanwhile, Mayor Jordan Crimson told the team that his daughter Isabella Crimson isn't answering her phone and he's afraid that the family cult harmed her. Danny Darkwood and player then searched the street before finding Isabella's purse. After searching through it, the pair quickly found Isabella's smart watch. Danny then analyzed the smartwatch and managed to locate Isabella near the coast. Danny and player went there and returned the smart watch to Isabella, who hugged Danny for returning it. When they asked her why she ignored her father's calls, Isabella explained that it was because of a small fight they had earlier. After helping Isabella apologize to Jordan, the pair returned to the station. After all of these events, the team decided to find Hanna's secret warehouse where her crew created the drug, and to find out more about Julia's Phase 2 plan. Right then, Clarisse Auger came to station, saying that there has been a murder in amusment park... Summary Victim: * [[Hanna Gonzalez|'''Hana Gonzalez]] (shot multiple times and devoured by rats in gang hideout) Murder Weapon: * Gun Killer: * [[Andrew Hunt|'Andrew Hunt']] Suspects BOverstoneLBC14.png|Brianna Overstone CMcMinnLBC14.png|Cindy McMinn AHuntLBC14.png|Andrew Hunt OAlHadawiLBC14.png|Omar Al Hadawi EBlakeleyLBC14.png|Eric Blakeley Quasi-suspect(s) ICrimsonLBC14.png|Isabella Crimson JCrimsonLBC2.png|Jordan Crimson Killer's Profile * The killer eats granola. * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer speaks Spanish. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer has O+ blood type. Crime Scenes